In the prior art, a network camera has extended from a seat. The seat is screwed to a periphery of a computer for communication. However, the lens of the camera body is fixed and motionless. Thereby, the view is only fixed at a narrow scope. Moreover, since the screw is directly screwed to the periphery of a computer, to change the position of the camera is difficult. Moreover, the sticking portion of the seat is possible to be destroyed.